


Genghis Khan

by Terezilover222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Mentions of Violence, Probably poorly written, Two dorky teens in a battle, Villian to hero, five feet a part cause they're not dating, lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: You were a born and raised to be a villain. 'Were' is the key word here. But since you've realized your best friend (and definitely not crush) was your enemy can you still be enemies?((((This is probably poorly written I'm so sorry, that ending OOF sorry))))(((((Also based on the video to the song Genghis Khan)))))





	Genghis Khan

 Your father was a villain, and his father before him, and his father before him and so on and so forth. There has always been Villainous blood in your family. And in this line of villainy you were the first girl surprisingly so the need to impress your father and grandfather was immense. So when you started high school and learned of the new found hero named 'Spider-man' you felt fate make it's choice.   
  
 He was going to be your enemy, your rival, your... What ever villains call them!!! Nemesis? Yeah, that.   
  
 Your first step was trying to catch him, but that'd be a bit hard since you didn't really have special suits or weapons nor the knowledge to make them. So, why not go to a school that just produces nerds and masterminds?   
  
 So, your father pulled some strings (and some people's limbs out of their sockets) and you were enrolled into Midtown's high school for Science and Technology.   
Your plan was coming along great until you made a friend. Or. Friend _s_. Plural.   
  
You had just walked out of your first class when a lanky and dorky boy with floppy brown hair jogged up to you. "Hi my names Peter Park-"  
You eye's him up and down quickly before turning away. "Don't care." You coldly replied as you began walking, you thought he'd stop then and there but-  
 "Hey wait up!" He called out, you blinked in confusion before your black converse skidded on the floor as you stopped to look at this 'Peter Parker'.  
  
 "I was gonna ask you if you'd like to sit with me and my friend Ned at lunch. It can be kinda rough the first week since most people already have their cliques and friend g-groups! But i-if you'd rather be alone that's... Uh that's cool too!" Peters eye's looked a bit disheartened as he noticed you had a constant frown on your face, the sight made your heart twinge.   
  
 He was just trying to be nice after all... But you need to be focused on your study and not be distracted from designing your weapons and traps.   
You sighed and held back a grimace from what you were about to say. "Listen Peter-" You paused, Peters eyes seemed to be extremely disappointed as he seemingly already knew you were going to turn him down. You inwardly cursed how cute he was when he was upset.   
 You went limp a bit, letting your shoulders flop back as you ran a hand through your unruly hair. "You know what? Fine, sure. Why not. Might was well..." you groaned out as if the decision itself was about to give you a headache.  
  
The world went silent aside from your thumping heartbeat ringing in your ears as you saw his features change from sad to absolutely floored. The sparkle in his eyes made the noise beating in your ears skip for a second.  
  
Oh God, what have you gotten yourself into.  
  
______  
  
 You rolled your eyes as Peter and Ned creepily watched Peters crush from across the cafeteria. But something in your gut told you something bad was happening. You didn't know what, but... You had a thought for a second. That you hated Liz because Peter liked her more. You told yourself it was just you being your normal mean self but why would be mean over someone liking someone?  
Maybe love just, creeped you out? Probably.   
  
"Maybe we should stop staring before it gets creepy?" Ned nudged Peter, you rolled your eyes. "Too late. Super creepy. And Weird." You teased, MJ passed your table and nodded. "She's right you know."  
  
Peter scoffed as the dark skinned girl passed with her remark. "Maybe. But she's just so.. pretty." Aaaand he was staring again.   
You sighed and slammed your books down, "I'm going to the library to study in peace. Alone." You squinted at the two boys before storming off. Why were you so mad about this?   
Peter can like who he wants, it doesn't matter. You shouldn't be so protective of him, he's a big boy and he can handle it.  
  
You trotted into the library, you wondered if you were sick maybe? Maybe that's why you're so aggravated or something. So began the searches on Google, but nothing quite matched up right. That's when you thought of a word. Jealous.   
  
You quickly googled it and realized that you were definitely feeling jealous. But why? Slowly you read some more articles, trying to figure out reasons someone can get Jealous for. Then your eye's caught something.   
  
"Jealousy may occur if someone of interest is not showing signs of liking the pursuer affection back." you muttered.   
  
Were they talking about... Love? You blinked for a moment at the screen before groaning. Of course, of all the things you fell in love.   
  
Your dad was right, having friends ends up in ruins for a villain.  
  
______

 

 A few months had passed since you realized your feelings for Peter. But slowly you had began to drift away, afraid that your feelings were going to get in the way of something one day. All the while you had finally started to learn how to enginer, you were working in your room currently. Blueprints and white pencils and pens scattered around you as you worked on ideas for not only a weapon but also a costume. Can't let people know who you really are when commiting villainous acts after all!!!  
Then there was a knock on the door, "Miss (Y/n), someone is here to see you. He claims to be your 'friend from school'."  
  
Your heart leaped into your throat. Peter. You don't know if your scared or excited right now.   
You quickly gathered all your blueprints and shoved them under your bed haphazardly before swinging your door open, quickly thanking Smithers (the family butler) and dashing down two fleet of stairs to see your father talking with the teenage boy who you nervously called out to.   
"Parker! Hahah, what are you doing here?" You quickly tugged him to the side and away from your father who was drilling him with questions about 'his intentions with his daughter'.   
Peter was a blushing mess as you physically dragged him up to your room, "Hahah thanks for letting him in dad! Love you! hahaha thanks again!" you shouted over your shoulder at your befuddled father.  
Once you had shoved Peter into your room and closed the door, you snapped a mean look over your shoulder at the lanky boy.   
  
 "What were you thinking Pete!? I gave you my address so you could mail me letters not come visit me!" you whisper-shouted.  
"He knows who you are now! He could use you for leverage or-" You angrily threw your hands in the air as you paced in front of the confused teen.  
 "Why is it bad if he knows who I am? Is he. Oh my God is your dad a mobster!?" Peter panicked, you stopped your pacing to look at him with disbelief.   
"M-mobster. You think- Peter you think my dad is a mobster?!" You slowly walked towards the boy, pointing a finger at your door, "That man out there is WORSE than a mobster Peter! You don't even KNOW what he could..." You took a sharp inhale of icy breath before things got out of hand.   
  
 "I knew I shouldn't have let you have my address... Listen Peter, you need to leave. Like. Now." You hissed as you walked passed Peter, his eyes wide and confused.   
"W-wuh? What?! W-why!?" Peter spun around, hands flying to his chocolate brown locks. You huffed and sat down at your desk.   
"Just leave Peter! Before something bad happens." You seethed through clenched teeth. You couldn't let Peter stay here a second longer, he needed to leave before your dad came in and said something or Peter found out you were bad.  
Just like your father, you pushed the one you cared about out and away before everything spiraled.   
 Peter went quiet for a moment before taking a shaky breath.   
 "See you."   
 "Yeah. Sure." You lied through clenched teeth.   
  
With the quiet lingering you look over your shoulder just enough to see Peter on his way out but paused to look at something. Something near your bed. He looked back at you so you quickly snapped your eyes forward.   
  
When the door clicked open then shut you scrambled to your bed, trying to figure out what he was looking at. Your eyes widened as you realized a blueprint of your mask was sticking out a bit from under your bed. You were going to be pissed, panicked even. But then the realization of what you just did hit you.   
  
You just pushed away the boy of your dreams, someone who genuinely wanted to be your friend.   
  
You felt horrible. You slowly dragged your Blueprints out and spread them around  you as you continued your work in a solemn silence.

 

___  
  
  
 You had transferred schools after that night, your father bought the 'the work is getting too easy' speech you rattled on about at dinner. It had been a while and your father made you a gift.   
You entered the dark-wood entrance to your house, Smithers standing proudly, "Miss (Y/n), your father has prepared a gift for you. I think you'll be quite pleased."   
  
You followed the well dressed butler to your fathers study where you spotted instantly your design for your costume. You were heavily inspired by a villain by the name of Ghost. The mask and hood almost resembled hers actually.   
Your father appeared behind it, smiling wide. "The design is inspired by Ghost, I assume?"   
You nodded in a daze as you walked towards it. The fabric was soft but you knew your father put some protective properties from the shine of it. The eye's in the mask were like spidermans, you thought the mechanisms he used were actually quite interesting despite him being your chosen nemesis.

 You stared for a moment more before your father clapped, "Wanna take it out for a run? I hear Spiderman is hanging around 4th and 17th?"   
  
Your eye's glimmered in the light of the fireplace to your left, a grin plastered across your face.   
"Let's go."   
  
  
  
___  
  
  
You leaped across rooftops with your father, his suit was bulkier than yours. He was known as The Beast since his helmet had large and curling horns and glowing eye's to mimic that of a monstrous beast. 

 You watched in wonder of the world around you, your father must have gone through lots of trouble seeing as the tech implemented into your suit was amazing. Next to your father you were eclipsed by his size, but the smaller the better to hide and sneak around.   
In the moonlight you made your way over to a dark alleyway where your father spotted the red clad hero. Your father motioned with his large metallic hand into the ally. You took a deep breath and leaped down. Electricity crackling in your ears as your weapon came to life.   
  
In your hands were two long electric whips, you didn't have much inspiration for weapons so building off another villains was a good thing to be honest. Otherwise you'd just be a teen jumping around and waving threats in peoples faces. The blue light of the electricity whips gave you a spooky aura. Spider-man jumped up, his white eyes widened. "Oh shi-"   
With a flick of your wrist you easily caught him. It wasn't much of a fight from him, you did, after all, catch him off guard.   
  
"Heya Spidey." You grinned, your feet moving silently as you walked towards him.   
"W-who are you?!"   
You snorted, "Your new nemesis, you can call me whatever though. Don't have a name yet." You hummed. The masked hero froze as he stared at you.   
  
"what are you staring at?" you growled. Spider-man flinched for a second, "(Y...Y/n?)" he stuttered. You instantly dropped your whips. The noise of only them clacking to the ground and powering off filling the ally way.  
Your father leaped down, a strong hand pressing Spider-man to the floor. A distorted voice came from your dad's suit, "How the hell do you know her name?!"   
  
"(Y/n! It's me! Please st-" Your father smacked him on the side of the head, spider-man's body going limp instantly as he was knocked out.   
"He knows who you are," He growled, "We will take him back to the lair and interrogate him."  
  
You blinked weakly. Peter.   
  
  
____  
  
  
The room was dark when Peter woke up, your mask still on (unlike peters) but the rest of the suit off. You sat across from the tied up form of your friend ~~crush,~~ elbows resting on your knees as you rocked yourself back and forth.   
"(Y/n)-"  
"Peter i am so sorry." your voice crackled through the mask, if it wasn't on he'd see how broken up you were. What are you supposed to do? You were raised to destroy and be evil but this is your friend. Hell, your crush!   
"(Y/n) you should have told me-" peter sputtered but you scoffed,  
"Me tell you?! You should have said something! You're the spiderman! How could-" your voice broke for a moment. "How could you hide something like that."  
  
Peters eyebrows furrowed and sighed, "We both should have told each other the truth. You should have told me your family are a bunch of villains! I would have left you alone then and there."  
  
  
Your heart broke. He was right. You should have told him the truth, you both have told the truth. "Yeah." You hissed as you stood up. "So would have I."   
  
  
What a liar, you would've been his friend, you would have changed your choice of nemesis. You took brisk steps away, "I wish things were different Pete." then you walked out of the lair. Well, out of the hostage room. You walked passed your father, avoiding another scolding as you ran up to your room to get some sleep.   
  
___  
  
  
Sleep, hah, yeah right. With Peter in your basement and your father probably finishing up beating him up for the tenth time for 'lying to his daughter' and 'corrupting you' with all his charms you couldn't even get a wink of sleep.   
Something was itching at you. You couldn't stop it.

Your gut had that feeling again. Something wasn't right. So when you heard your father saunter to his room and snore away you slipped downstairs. Back to Peter. Mask off. Your red and puffy eyes blinking in the dark as you followed the wall to the secret entrance and down the stairs.   
You basically flung yourself on the door and swung it open before running inside. Seeing Peter all bruises and bloody made your heart sink. He was limp, oh God.   
You began to panic. "Pete, Pete please wake up buddy come on man. I didn't even get to say goodbye or anything. Please. Come on." you shook his shoulder, trying you best to get him to react.   
Slowly his head lifted, eyes watery and one puffed up and bruised.   
You let out a sigh, or was it a sob because damn it sounded like one. You reached up and undid his restraints from the wall he was hanging from. His whole weight collapsing onto you, thankfully you were ready to catch him. After a moment he regained his strength and stood up a bit.   
"Jesus Peter I'm so fucking s-sorry. I know I'm a horrible person and I can't apologize enough Im so...Sorry." You whimpered as you lead him up the stairs.   
  
"I should have known that y-you were Spider-man and I should have known-"  
"(Y/n) you can't... Ugh, know everything." Peter winced as he reached the top of the stairs.  You stopped for a second, he was right you can't. But you should've helped him out sooner, before your father beat him to hell. You just can't stop feeling guilty.   
"I should've known better." You whispered sadly as you helped him down to the stairs out of your house. Alarms started going off from opening the front door. You panicked, you had forgotten your dads lock system.  
  
  
"Peter call Mr.Stark-"  
"Already did..." He smiled weakly. You sighed softly as he took his weight off you and stood on his own. Limping just a bit.  You smiled softly and turned away,   
  
"I'll hold my dad off until Stark comes to help you. Heh, 'stark internship'. I really should have known better." You chuckled to yourself.   
Peter smiled, "Yeah i guess it's kinda obvious once you know, huh." Slowly Peter turned away. "Mr. Stark is here... Bye... I.. Guess..." Peter sniffed as he began to walk down the paved road. Mr. Starks famous Iron Man suit waiting at the end of the road. "Yeah. Sure." You bitterly said.   
  
Peter froze. You panicked, was something wrong? Why wasn't he walking, was he hurting to much?  
  
The sound of your father barreling towards the door struck more panic into your heart, he needed to go. Now.   
"Peter go!" You shouted over your shoulder, taking a defencive stance, ready to tackle anyone or thing that comes through that door. But Peter didn't move.   
  
  
"You know what. Fuck this!" Peter whined, he run-limped back to your side. He grabbed your shoulder and spun you around. "Come with me! Join the Avengers, be a good guy!"   
  
Your father was about to be at the door any second now. You took a second to hold your breath. And then.   
  
Your father burst through the doors. Your eyes widened, you couldn't attack him now. Now that Peter was there you couldn't risk not leaving his side. And Peter couldn't run right now seeing as he was all beat up.  
  
"You!" Your father snarled, at Peter or yourself you couldn't tell.  
But in a matter of seconds you had swooped Peter in your arms, bridal style, and you were dashing down your driveway, shouting at Iron Man for help. The red and gold suit seemed to roll it's eyes and blasted toward the two of you, scouping you and Peter into one arm and firing a blast at your fathers feet, causing your dad to fall back.   
After that split second you were flying over New York in Iron Man's arms with Peter Parker in yours.   
  
"Jesus why are you two so heavy!?" Iron Man complained. You looked to Peter, his hair a wild mess in the winds, much like yours probably. And you both somehow found humor in this situation.   
After all you two were just teens who were somehow mashed into super serious problems.   
Iron man rolled his eye's, "God."   
  
_____  
  
  
When you had woken up Peter was right next to you, apparently Peter fell asleep in your arms and wouldn't let go so Tony Stark just threw you both on a bed and would 'deal with you two' in the morning.   
You slowly got up, sighing and deciding to get Mr. Stark so he can start checking on Peter for his injuries now that he let go of you. Surprisingly you didn't have to go far.  
  
In the kitchen a very tired Tony Stark leaned on a counter. You slowly entered into the tiled area. Tony's eyes on you every second. You flinched under the gaze. "Sir I-"  
"Save it." He hissed.   
"No!" you growled back, "Let me talk." You huffed as Tony seemed to settle back down.   
  
"I was raised to be bad, Stark. Okay? But that... That kid in there changed me. He. Peter," your eye's softened at the thought of the cute boy, "I like him, a lot! And I know I totally messed up, real badly too. And I know that you and Peter and everyone else will hate me forever but I..." You leaned your elbows on the counter. Your eyebrows knit together as you tried to explain how sorry you were and all the things in your brain.  
  
"I want to be good. Mr. Stark. And I don't know how and I want to fix everything I've done. So please, just help me be... Better." You pleaded.   
  
Tony stared down at you and rubbed his temples. "You're lucky Peter likes you or I would have called the cops on not only your dad, but you too."   
  
You snorted, "You called the cops on my dad? Good." You grimaced, the dude did deserve it. Being a villain and all.  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow, "That was a test." your heart freaked out, test?! on what?! did you fail? "I didn't call the cops. Yet. I needed to make sure you actually might think about being good for once. And seeing as you are pretty damn sorry and for good reason. I think I might be able to help. But you need to promise me one thing."  
  
Your eyes widened, "Yes sir, anything, anything at all."   
  
  
Tony leaned down to your eye level. "From now on, you protect him. If someone points a gun at him you protect him by any means. Someone goes to kill him? You kill the attacker. All or nothing for him. Would you do that?"   
Your breath hitched, you straighten your back. You pretended to think for a second but your heart already knew the answer.  
"For Peter?" You looked towards the door to the room where Peter was peacefully sleeping. You nodded and locked eyes with Tony. "Without hesitation."  
  
  


 


End file.
